Killing Loneliness
by Euregatto
Summary: It wasn't fair... Why him? Just... him... "I'm lonely." That's all he could say. "It's alright..." She whispered and pried the glass from his bleeding fingers. "It's alright. I'm here now." StarkHali one-shot


**It's been a while... & It's a little angsty for the sake of Halloween XD Happy Halloween!**

* * *

The night was fridgid in the Real World. Everytime the wind would blow chills would prickle his skin and make him shiver. Leaves fluttered in waves as another gust blasted by; swirled around him and left off.

"It's really cold..." He muttered, "And it's so lonely..." Even with his second-half he felt alone, but he wasn't sure why. She was never lonely...He was. Why? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair... Why was he cursed? Why him? Just...him...

"There you are! I finally found you. Aizen-sama had been looking for you. We have a meeting to attend soon..."

Meetings. It was always meetings. Surrounded by familiar faces to kill his lonliness. But it still lingered there--waiting for him to get by himself... Even Aizen and all his power couldn't rid him of the loneliness tearing apart his being.

"Are you OK?"

He turned to see her. Her. She was so beautiful. But she wasn't his. They were just... Friends. But, she had this power over him--one the seemed to kill loneliness. All of his loneliness just seemed to disappear. No, not entirely. He wanted her--he longed for her.

But...He didn't know how to tell her this. His loneliness was holding him back. He was afraid she would reject him. He would be lonely. Again. And the pain would slowly eat away at him until he fell into a complete state of insanity.

Which was why he was here now. This was a quiet place--and no one should've found him. But she always does. He knew that by now.

The blood dripped down his underarm, the pain in his flesh mixing with that of his loneliness. He continued to slowly move the shard of glass--a stray piece he had found laying somewhere--in a familiar shape.

One he had come to know all to well.

"What are you doing?!" Her voice was gentle, but concerned. She snatched his arm and pulled him away from his deranged moment. No use. He had finished by now. "Tell me what's wrong..."

"I'm lonely." That's all he could say. "I'm lonely. So very. Very lonely."

"It's alright..." She whispered and pried the glass from his bleeding fingers. He wasn't wearing his gloves like usual, and a cloth is wrapped around his arm--just below his elbow. To block the flow of blood. But it wasn't tight enough.

He was still bleeding.

And it wouldn't stop.

She untied it and wrapped it around his injury, covering up the marking. "You didn't need to do that to yourself. You can tell me everything, and you know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Loneliness would."

"Forget about lonliness. I'm here for you now... don't hurt yourself like this because of your loneliness. I'm here now... Lilynette is waiting for you. Think of her..." She always made a good point. Always.

Sometimes, he wondered why he never took her adivce. "I know. But I'm still lonely."

"It's alright," She held both of his hands tight in her own, oblivious to the crimson leaking onto the ground and coloring her own flesh. "I'm here for you. You're my best friend."

"I know..." He brought their hands to his lips and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles, "I know..." Sometimes he would try to imagen that first day they met--but it would never come to him clearly enough. He always wished it would.

And now it did.

They had locked hands, exchanged some words, and then names.

"I love you, Harribel." The phrase escaped his lips before he could even catch himself. And everything he had been holding back for what seemed like ages flowed from his being freely, "You're the only one who kills my loneliness. You're my closet and most precious friend--and you mean everything to me."

"I know, Starrk," She embraced him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, "I love you, too."

He held her against himself, and over her shoulder stareed at his arm. The blood had soaked through his bandage in the shape of his cut wounds.

**1**.


End file.
